


Solaes and Benedict Part 2

by memequisitor



Series: solas/benedickt [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, ttags tba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memequisitor/pseuds/memequisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the seconed part of the big bad bfanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One first Chapter

It is year seven of the benectdick cumberbatches and solases marriage. Aal is well in the house.... Benedict have recovered from his brain damage in the last episode of the fanfiction! XD good :) Solas and Venedict are happily in love iwth one another..... donna is hapy. georgeing is hapy. lou is happy and married (buyt no fhomo) to austen and also a dog. Furres for the win!  
"War never chimichanges", ssays donna. She has aseeen a fission in the future... of.... baby stealing. "what" says solas? He is verhy confused by donnars prpemonitions. HE lacks the knowledge to understand her true meaning.... But what she really ment... was...deadpool is an evel man. he enjoy's stealing babies from their cribs and efreasting on them. th=e Big Babey that is 909 pounds of Meat and still Growing was a very juicy surprise! he decides.. to ruin this happy family. bBut notbody but Donna knows this! benendict is feeding the baby its diet of raw vegan soya milk for raw vegan soya milk. the Beby is very happy. and loved, by its family and many friends. Lou iwas feeding the babys nappy. It was very stunky!

FDeadpool was the baby and he saw the stink nappy and he wasid very excted about it. "uh oh, it lookes like the Big gGuicy Baby is done a stink! I shall not steal this child until. it is clean!" "ok" said the Chimicnga attache to pockets! (an: XD got,, pockets?) "i love you" said deapool. "i love you too" "marry me" "no wayne ti is not legal" "ok"

DSolas waas happy giving Benedinct some juiscy, loving, kisses, and then........ loua came back form changing the baby. he was carrying the banab. h kissed the B'abys forehead and the babyb giggles. "Awww said Solas" solas. said. But then! Deadpol arrived! "I AM HERE TO STEAL YOUR BABY" he souted... he stole the babyb.y the Big Bbey cried very loudly for his loveing parents. it was too late.... donna used her lazer fission to try to stop deadpool. But everyone knows that eadpool is IMmortal! He lauchged Evilly. Deadpool fcried "I do this for the panc sexual! i a gay!"  
solas scareamde "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and benedict screamed "AUUGUGUHGH!" donna crie at the sudden oloss of the only thirng... inspiring her to be Batmen. lu and austin wepoed for the hting keeping their arriage together.  
"Everyon ehere,  
has lost something. because of deadpool". beledict said. they all decide.. to because.... the Anti Avenger X MEN squad. they will fight dwaeppol and his evil ways. 

 

But then....

 

Shia liBeauf arrives. He arrives with his multiple armies of shiaas and he arrives. and it is powerfl.  
**WILL HELP YOU DEFEAT DEADPPOOOL** he says. everyone cgasps.  
"thank you shiash" solas says, awed. shia..... the thing that brough him and benedict together.... in love.


	2. Chapter 2

OK They are getting ready for the big faight. DOnna chose t owear her armour which is made of skul poop and also the shit cranium. Tshe is the wrost dressed and the smelliest! Sdsolas is wearing an egg schaep egg crotch egg plate and benenendi is wearing his Sharlock (TV) otufit that he wore to play the sharlock on tv because he is a detector XD austin and lou are wear matching pink cowboy boots.

 

IN DEADPOOLS LAIR........  
deadpool is laughing ats he watches the dbig babey. it hits him. !"I want to go home!" says hw babu. "wow, a first word, "thinks deadpool. e is impressed!jijiuce baby make a nice big happy mean. Cable appreas  
"Deadpool What Are you Doing"  
"I am simply, loooking after, the child!" says deadpoool, hidign the 500lbs of meat behind bacl/.  
"ok" says cable and leaves.

Shia does not have an extra outfit, he simply wears, the outfit he has on. He is powerful and strong and does not need any follish mortal close to ceep him stable and alive. his many shi'as keep him susteained when in a battle. "i am ready to fight the evil man that hap taken your babies" says shia solemly. "thank you, my love--- oh!!!!!!!!" says solas. OH NO! solas is cheayting.  
"NO SOLAS..." benedict cried in anguis" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.........."  
"im sorry... but.... you ..... hurt me" sayd solas. he shakes his head. "i am dateing donna and shia. as well as you. we ahre.. the family."  
"I CANT DO THIS" bnedict says. he runs off to join deadpool.... he cannot defeat the almighty power that is deadpool.

"hello says deadpool and waves evilly at beneict"  
"hi, i am here, to gjoin you, because my husband is a CHEAT"  
I know, Benedict, I know. It is noy our fault. I know. The big baby comes and gives his daddy a hug. he is happy. Perhaps................ deadpool and benedict can start a new life together? Who knowed.

Scrongas lookedat his team and also lau and austen. "Im ready.... to FIGHT DEADPOOL"


	3. THe ONe Where THe TH ingks Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:3

Dedappool is in his eveil layer with benedict.   
"SO...... Benedict... I hear you want to have sex with me ;) everyone does, do'nt be shy." Deadpool does the post... the sexy poster pose.  
"oh... well.. i mean maybe but i dont' know!" benedadint says, he is blusing  
"ok" says deadpool.

MEANAWHILE.

The steam are getting everything ready for the big fight. Ibby, paul, john and the katie and paul have join the fight too! smash reference xD They are all suited up.. and ready....

then tehy BURST IN! to deadpools layir. it is very dramatic and big and nobody knew up until a flashback (over text):

ibby: hey guiz i know aw ay into the castle!  
donnaer: ok  
ibby; okk i join u  
donur: ok

......

 

then they are ready. they hall have the weapons. they are prepared. they are, in deeed, prepared and ready.  
"wait... ... .. i hear somethign" solas says softly. it turns out.......

IT IS BENEDICT AND DEADPOOLL HAVING SEX AND MAKEING A BABEY! TE BABY 2.0! TI IS BEG AND BAD AND PIUNCHES THE TEAM.... THEY ARE DEAD AND DOWN FOR THE COUNT. everyone is criying because it hurt the so bad that they cried.

"hh ehe..... i finally made a berrrer baby" benedict sayd evilly. he issmiing at the anbomination he has created.  
"bahaha! deadpool says".

"benedict i have done nothing but been nice to you all the way through i relationshop i cant not belicee youd to this do me i cant i just dont believe this at all why" solas screamed.  
"ok well i dont care" benedict asays... lol burn..


End file.
